


Goldilocks and the Three Bears

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fever, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a fever and Lestrade is left to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks and the Three Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Running Hot II - a multi-fandom fever meme
> 
> Prompt: Sick!John. Doctors make the worst patients.

“Do try to keep up, John.”

“You go ahead.  I’m just going to have a sit down.  I’ll catch you up in a minute.”

~~~~~

“What are you doing?  Come on, you can’t sleep here.  Doctor Watson!  John, John Watson!  Sir, sir, we’ve got a problem.”

“What?  Oh!  John, wake up!  What’s happened, Donovan?”

“I don’t know, sir.  The Freak seems to have just left him behind.”

“Right.  Up you get, John.  Let’s get you home.”

“No, ‘M staying here.  Don’t want Goldilocks to sleep in my bed.  If I stay in it then she can’t.”

“For goodness sake.  Okay, Baby Bear, Daddy Bear has got you a lovely new bed that Goldilocks hasn’t slept in.  So let’s go and find it.”

“But ...”

“You need to come with Daddy Bear and Mummy Bear – play along Donovan – to find your nice new bed.”

~~~~~

“Lestrade, we need you, urgently.”

“Where are you?”

“Baker Street.  John’s got up and is in the kitchen.  He says he’s fine now, but he’s muttering about making porridge.”

“I’m on my way.  And I’m bringing Donovan.”

“What?”

“Don’t ask.”

~~~~~

“Thank goodness you’re here, inspector.  I don’t know what Sherlock has done this time, but he must have really upset the doctor; I’m sure I heard him saying ‘You’re not going to sit in my chair.’”

“It’s alright Mrs Hudson.  We’ll go and sort things out.  Don’t suppose there’s any chance of a cuppa?”

“I’m the landlady, not the housekeeper, but since it’s you, dear.”

~~~~~

“John, just give me the chair before you knock something over.”

“No, you’ll sit on it and break it.  You’ve already eaten my porridge – there’s none left in my bowl.”

“John, you’re being completely illogical.”

“Grrr, Daddy Bear is going to chase that nasty Goldilocks away – Sherlock, make yourself scarce!  Now!  Right, let’s get Baby Bear back to bed, whilst Mummy Bear makes you some more porridge.”

~~~~~

“You’re looking better today.”

“I’m feeling rather better, thank you.  Sherlock’s been telling me what happened.”

“You looked quite sweet when you fell asleep sucking your thumb.”

“I did not.”

“Here, let me show the picture on my phone, Baby Bear.”

 


End file.
